Welcome to the New Age
by ReidLover0700
Summary: Sequel to Malice in Wonderland; The children of the Covenant are in for a rude awakening when revenge comes their way, considering they have enough trouble on their plates just dealing with each other. Prologue explains what has happened between the end of Malice and the beginning of this story. The desc. sounds crappy but I promise it's good! Rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue

**Dear Readers, **

**Here is the sequel! At least the prologue! I hope it clears some things up, and I hope you will still continue on and read this story, the Covenant's 2nd generation! Thanks so much! Feedback is appreciated! Also, the whole story is not going to be told like this- it will be told in different characters POVs like Malice In Wonderland was, but this prologue is just to catch you up on what you missed!**

**SDSL**

* * *

Alice had gotten pregnant only a month or two after she had been released from the psychiatric hospital. It was probably because Reid and Alice had missed each other so much. Alice had been in the hospital for almost two years before she was released, finally getting to see Caleb and Sarah's first born son, William (after Caleb's dad), and their second born child, Whitney. She also got to see Amy and Tyler's first born son, Danny. Pogue and his new girlfriend (who none of them even liked) Mary Ann Thompson had no children. Mary Ann did get pregnant shortly after Alice did, though. None of them had heard from Kate since she'd left. Not even Jessica, who had recently married her high school sweet heart, David, and gotten pregnant at 19 years old.

Nine months later, Alice gave birth to twins; Jason and Whitney. About a month later, Mary Ann gave birth to a boy; Bobby. After that, Mary Ann became a raging alcoholic, and Pogue put her in rehab, taking custody of Bobby. Mary Ann skipped town shortly after that. Then Jessica gave birth to Zoe, and as much ad Pogue tried to keep an eye on Jessica and Zoe, David didn't want any of them around.

A year after that, Sarah gave birth to her third child, Eve (Evelyn after Caleb's mom).

Years later is when stuff really start going down. On Zoe's 13th birthday, Pogue noticed them getting particularly secretive, and that worried him. Amy died of cancer around that time, and after that, Pogue employed Tyler's help to keep watch on Jessica and Zoe. Jessica and David were on the outs, and Tyler and her got too close. On Zoe's 15th birthday, David drove off in anger after Jessica tries to get a divorce. But David died that day, in a car crash, only no one found his body.

Jessica got remarried to Tyler a year later, and Kate came back with a daughter, Clarie, in tow. Clarie was now 17 years old... and everyone guessed (correctly) that Clarie was the reason that Kate ran - Kate had gotten pregnant with her around the time of Sarah's wedding and ran because she didn't know what to do.

Unbeknownst to the Covenant, the new and old generation, Darcy Caldwell, the demon, had married her dead cousin, Brooke's, fiance (who was originally her own) Darren Corbin, and had become Queen of the Night, ruling over the Underworld. She and he daughter, Scarlet, the one she had conceived with Chase Collins, and her son Justin, who she conceived shortly after becoming Queen of the Night, decided to bide their time and seek revenge on the Covenant when the time was right. Something else the Covenant (both generations) were unaware of, is that the time for revenge had almost come.


	2. The Next Generation

Hey guys! So this isn't a chapter persay, but it's something necessary for you to keep up with/understand the story. A lot happened between Malice and Wonderland and the first chapter of this story, so in order to avoid confusion and keep you guys understanding and involved in the storyline I'm posting bios of the next generation and other characters to help you out.

So let's get started!

There are the 16-year-old twin children of Reid and Alice Garwin. Jason (Jay) and Meredith. Jay picked up right where his Dad left off. He is just as much of a troublemaker as Reid was; possibly even more so. He is reckless and dangerous because he does bad things simply for the hell of it, or because he's bored. He, Meredith, and Bobby Thompson are the troublemakers of the Covenant. He and Meredith are a force to be reckoned with when they are together.

Meredith is a wild child, and actually has quite an explosive temper. Meredith may not have that much in common with her girl cousins, but she is very protective of them. She has powers just like Alice did. She loves to party and doesn't take anything seriously- especially not the Covenant. Will Danvers (their cousin) tries to reign the twins in but it doesn't really work too well. The twins do whatever they want whenever they want.

Then there are the children of Caleb and Sarah Danvers. William (18 years old), Whitney (17 years old) and Evelyn (Eve) Danvers (15 years old).

Will is the leader of the Covenant. He is best friends with Danny Simms. He tries very hard to reign in the Covenant and keep everyone on the straight and narrow, but severely bumps heads with Jay, Meredith and Bobby and also with Clarie Tunney. He is a huge hothead, treats Eve like a little girl. He is dating a completely human girl (Spencer Rhodes). He wishes he didn't have powers and wants to just be human and live a normal life with his girlfriend. But he is stuck with the covenant and is not happy about it.

Whitney is the responsible sister and perfect princess of the Covenant. She has powers like her Aunt Alice. She is an ice queen and is dating Bobby Thompson. She is reserved and the exact opposite of will, and is only explosive if you mess with her family and friends. She and Meredith couldn't be more different but they protect each other.

Eve is the black sheep of the Covenant. She feels lost and also stuck in her big sister's shadow. She is the youngest member of the Covenant, and also is going to probably have powers like her Aunt Alice but hasn't come into them yet. She has a flirtation with Danny Simms, but her brother Will forbids them from dating. She hates how Will babis her and defies him every chance she gets. She is a hothead just like Will, and a brat.

Next are the children of Pogue Parry. On the left is Clarie Tunney (18 years old) and she is the daughter of Pogue and Kate Tunney. On the right is Bobby Thompson (16 years old) and is the bastard son of Pogue and a human girl, Mary Ann Thompson.

Clarie was the reason Kate ran away; Pogue got Kate pregnant and she ran away, afraid of what would happen if she stayed. Clarie comes back into town with her mom when her Aunt Jessica's husband dies. Kate and Pogue move in together after a while when she comes back and that means that Clarie moves in with them too. Clarie develops powers. She is mysterious, reserved and kind of a loner. She butts heads with Will and refuses to be apart of the Covenant and won't follow Will's rules. She is very overprotective of her cousin, Zoe. Her half brother, Bobby, tries to pull her into the Covenant and she kind of goes along with it to make him happy. She and Jay have a mutual hatred.

Bobby is the bastard son of Pogue and Mary Ann when they had a fling after Kate left town. He originally lived with his mom, but Mary Ann became an abusive drug addict so Pogue took Bobby away from her and checked her into rehab, and then Bobby moved in with Pogue as well. Bobby is dating Whitney Danvers. He loves Clarie and really tries hard to include her in their world. He is one of the troublemakers though, and is best friends with Meredith and Jay.

Next is Danny Simms (17 years old) and he is the son of Tyler and Amy Simms. After Amy's death, Jessica and Tyler got married. Jessica is the mother of Zoe Tunney (16 years old). Her father was David and he died mysteriously in a car accident on her 15th birthday.

Danny and Eve start a flirtation. Will forbids them to date. Danny is the quiet one, and the loner of the Covenant. He doesn't always do what he is supposed to, but because he doesn't do anything crazy he usually gets a free pass from Will (in other words they let him do what he wants and don't pester him to be responsible all the time). His mom, Amy, died a few years back, and that is something that made he become so closed off from the others, especially when his dad (Tyler) got remarried to Kate's sister and he started having to deal with his bratty step-sister, Zoe.

Zoe is close with her cousin, Clarie. But when Clarie found out about her powers, it drove a bit of a wedge between them. They are still close, but not like they used to be. There is a lot of mystery surrounding the Tunney women and David's death. Zoe is very mysterious and secretive, just like her cousin, Clarie. She can be kind of bratty and selfish. Both Zoe and Jessica know about the covenant.

Next is Darcy Caldwell (who is now an adult). Darcy is demon shapeshifter. Her true form is not necessarily shown. This is the form she shows for the majority of the sequel to Malice in Wonderland. Being involved with Chase got her cousins, Evan and Brooke (also demons) killed in the final battle. And although she hated to admit it, having Chase's child connected her to him as well emotionally. She mourns them all and blames the Covenant for their deaths. Her cousin, Brooke, was originally supposed to get married to Darren, whose father was "King of the Night." Since Darcy had originally been betrothed to Darren before Brooke, they returned to their original agreement. She is "Queen of the Night" and rules over the demons with Darren, her husband. She has much more power than she could have ever dreamed of when she was in what was considered the "teenager" phase for demons. She has grown a lot since then. She and Darren don't love each other, they are more like best friends. They planned to kill the Covenant, but Darcy has decided to do one better and kill their children. Since she is busy ruling over crazy and dangerous demons, and her daughter wants to kill them herself, she lets Scarlet and Justin come up with their own plan to do away with the Covenant.

Next is Darren Corbin. Darren Corbin is married to Darcy Caldwell and is a demon. He is King of the Night. He is very vengeful and has a flair for the dramatics. He takes a special interest in the Tunney women and forbids Scarlet and Justin from hurting them in their revenge on the Covenant.

Scarlet Caldwell is the daughter of Darcy and Chase Collins. Scarlet (aka Lillith Corbin) is a half-witch, half-demon. She can use magic like her father and can shape shift (among other powers) like her mother. Her half brother is Justin Caldwell, who is a full demon. She has a hatred for the covenant (even though she is technically a part of it) for killing her father and employs Justin's help to destroy them. Scarlet attacks the Covenant during Danny's ascension in the form she is most fond of; the auburn-haired one that is probably most likely what she really looks like. Once she realizes that her first plan was not well thought out and that the covenant knows what she looks like, she has to change her form when she and Justin impersonate high school students at the covenant members' high school. She goes with a dark-haired form that looks similar to Justin's looks.

Justin is the son of Darcy Caldwell and Darren Corbin. He is a demon, and first in line to take over when his parents see fit. He is the half brother of Scarlet Collins. He agrees to help her destroy the covenant. When he and Scarlet roll into town, his mission is to get to Whitney Danvers, the perfect princess of the covenant. Justin, however, falls for the carefree Meredith and does everything to try and get her attention. It throws a wrench in Scarlet's plan, but she tells him to instead try and seduce Meredith and use her for information and to complete their "mission." He feels guilty because he actually starts falling in love with Meredith. This causes problems in his already strained relationship with Scarlet.

Next are other new characters of the Covenant.

First is Jessica Tunney (35 years old). Jessica is younger sister of Kate Tunney. She's an artist. She got married right out of high school to a guy named David. He was born in Europe and transferred to high school in Jessica's freshman year. They dated all through high school. Her parents wanted her to go to college but she wanted to marry David, so they eloped. Kate up and left Ipswich the year that they eloped. Jessica was the only one who knew Kate was pregnant. Jessica got pregnant with Zoe right after they eloped and had Zoe when she was only 19. After Kate left, Pogue "kept an eye" on Jessica. He was protective of her because of Kate. He noticed stuff with Jessica and David was getting weird right after Zoe turns 13. Amy died right around then, and Pogue secretly employed Tyler's help with keeping an eye on them. Tyler and Jessica started getting friendly, which made David violent and paranoid. Pogue and David get into a physical fight on Zoe's 15th birthday. David "drives off" and he dies. Kate comes back into town to take care of Jessica and Zoe when David dies. Jessica gets remarried to Tyler. Jessica very clearly has secrets regarding Zoe and David that she hides from the Covenant (which she knows about).

Last is Spencer Rhodes (17 years old). Spencer is a completely human girl who knows nothing about the Covenant, and has no idea that there is such a thing as magic. She is dating Will Danvers. Very practical, a perfectionist. She is very bright and makes many academic achievements. She is very close with Whitney Danvers, but quite the opposite with Meredith Garwin. She and Meredith have extreme distaste for one another; Meredith thinks that Spencer is an over-achieving kiss ass, and Spencer thinks Meredith is trashy, underachieving loser.

Well I hope that wasn't an overload and I hope you could follow that! The first real chapter should be up soon! I hope ya'll are as excited as I am!


	3. When Did They Get So Broken?

**Ahh! It's finally done! The first real chapter of the sequel to Malice in Wonderland! I hope you all like it. Please read and respond so I know if you do!**

**SDSL**

* * *

**Jay POV**

"Ah, you're awake. Finally, the day can begin." Meredith, my twin sister, said to me with a smirk as I walked into the kitchen, very obviously hungover. My head was pounding and I was definitely paying for those last few shots from the night before. Meredith however did not seem to care one bit how hungover I was. In fact, she was clearly enjoying it.

Meredith and I were 16 years old, and we were not identical but we had similar facial features and coloring. She even had the same glint of mischief in her eyes as I did. Although hers was just mischief- I've been told mine makes it look like I want to cause some serious damage just for kicks. To be fair, that is not necessarily untrue. Meredith had the same light brown hair as me, only hers was long and mine was short. Her hair was usually straight like mine, but today she wore it in bouncy curls. She had light blue eyes like our father, and I had dark brown eyes like our mother. She was tiny, and I had grown taller than her. Besides her eyes, people constantly told Meredith she was the spitting image of our mother when she was our age.

"Sister, I really do not need this right now." I said, taking the coffee off the pot.

"I don't think it matters if you need it or not." She said, and I looked up, an alarm going off in my head at her words. Were our parents still here? I was in no mood to deal with them right now either. I looked around, hoping I wasn't in for a huge lecture from them. The only person I saw, however, was worse than either one of my parents. My older cousin, Will, was sitting at the table with his back turned to me. "Relax, Mom is in her studio room and Dad is at work. But I don't think you need to worry about them."

"Meredith, you take too much pleasure in my misfortune." I said, noticing Will's tense posture. Will, who was 18 and the only ascended member of the Covenant so far, was the leader of our Covenant. He says it's by birthright- his father, our Uncle, was the unofficial but obvious leader of the last generation's Covenant. In my opinion, that just makes Will the "Self-appointed" leader of the Covenant, and one with quite a stick up his ass. Will had dirty blonde hair, not quite as light as his mother's hair, and blueish gray eyes, also like his mother. He was tall and built, but only because he was on the Swim Team at our school, Spencer Academy. That was something I stayed away from. I was not the jock type. Even Bobby being on the Swim Team couldn't sway my opinion, and he was my best friend and he definitely wasn't the jock type.

"I take pleasure in everyone's misfortune." Meredith noted, which was true.

"I don't know what you're so giddy about, Meredith." Will said, and Meredith turned to look at him with confusion. "You're just as screwed as he is." Meredith looked surprised and then angry. Very angry. Meredith was quick-tempered.

Before Meredith could act on her impulse to leap across the table and strangle Will, which I could tell she wanted to do by the look on her face, I spoke. "Good morning, Will." I didn't move to the table though, I chose to stay by the counter as I sipped on my coffee. "And to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Good morning indeed." Will said, putting down the paper he had been reading- or pretending to read. "Although I don't know how you managed to wake up after the night you just had."

"Here we go." Meredith said, rolling her eyes. "Just let me get comfortable for this lecture." She finished as she rest her arms on the table, then rest her head on her arms. We were most definitely in for a tirade. I couldn't help but chuckle at Meredith's behavior.

"It's not funny, Jay." Will snapped at me, suddenly furious, standing and turning to face me.

"Really? Because I find it hilarious." I said, smirking back at him, refusing to be intimidated.

"Do you have any sense in your thick head?" Will said bitterly, arms crossed.

"If I do, I haven't found it yet." I said without missing a beat, taking another sip of coffee as I gaged his reaction. Will was not amused. "Oh relax, cousin. We were just having a little fun."

"A little fun?" Will spat, looking like he was about to explode. His eyes were on fire. "You know what, you two are out of control!"

"What about Bobby? Huh? Is he exempt from this lecture because he's dating Whitney?" Meredith challenged.

"Don't even get me started on Bobby right now, I'll deal with him later." Will snapped at her, still looking at me.

"You're overreacting, Will. We were just entertaining ourselves. You can't blame us. This town is so boring." I said with a shrug.

"Jay, do you not realize that if you aren't more careful, you are going to expose us?" Will said, switching tactics, trying to appeal to my non-existent sense of reason. "What are you gonna do then?"

I paused, pretending to consider it seriously, before saying, "Well I imagine I wouldn't be bored anymore." Meredith giggled at my words.

Right before Will could actually explode, Meredith's face went serious as she looked down the hall. "Mom is coming!" She hissed at us.

"This isn't over." Will warned me.

"Oh I can't wait to hear the rest of it." I said with an equal amount of menace in my voice right as my Mom walked in wearing paint-splattered clothes.

"What's not over?" My Mom asked nonchalantly, but we could all see she was on high alert. My Mom was a part of the Covenant's older generation, and she was the only girl back then, so I'm sure she knew about all the testosterone-fueled conflicts based on male egos.

"Nothing, mother. Will was just regaling us with ascension tales, you know, considering Bobby will be ascending soon."

"Nothing to worry yourself over, Aunt Alice." Will said, back to his charming self. "I've got to go; if I don't get Eve to school on time, my parents will get on my case."

"Bye dear." Our Mom said, kissing Will on the cheek. "Tell your mom to call me, okay?"

"Of course." Will said, flashing his pearly whites at her before he walked out of the kitchen, and a few moments later, out of the house.

Once he was gone, our Mom turned and looked between the two of us expectantly. When neither of us spoke, she sighed. "Are you two going to keep pretending like nothing was up?"

"What are you talking about Mom?" Meredith asked as innocently as she possibly could.

Mom shot a look at Meredith that said she knew she was full of it. "Don't play innocent with me, dear. I invented that, and even when I used it, it rarely worked." Meredith pouted, her nose wrinkling as she did.

"Mom, it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it. Will is just on a power trip since his ascension." I told her, being honest enough without telling her too much.

Our Mom rolled her eyes at my words, snorting a laugh. "Doesn't surprise me too much. That's exactly how your Uncle Caleb was when he ascended."

"And that wore off eventually, right?" Meredith asked, clearly more than fed up with Will's bullshit.

At this, our Mom's face went serious as she seemed to be recalling a memory. "Umm... eventually..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck (where her tattoo was) as she spoke. She always did it when she was nervous.

"Right, so it will blow over." I said, pretending not to notice her nervous habit. She just nodded, a lot expression on her face. Meredith and I exchanged a look, thinking the same thing; Mom seemed more fragile than usual when thinking about her younger days with the Covenant, which led us to believe it didn't seem like it was likely to blow over any time soon.

**Alice POV**

After my kids left the house (in their barely regulation uniforms) I sat at the counter, staring at the phone. They were becoming as much of a problem as Will had said they were I had a feeling. I just didn't know how to approach it. That being said, I remember how much of a tyrant Caleb had been for a bit, and I wondered if Will was just as bad, maybe even worse. I debated calling Caleb or Reid, but they were busy at work. I knew that either one would pretend they weren't if I called, but I didn't want to bother them. They had both spent so much time taking care of me that I couldn't bring myself to burden them.

I jumped as the phone rang, breaking me out of my reverie. It was Sarah. "Hello?"

"Hey Alice. Will mentioned you wanted me to call you?" Sarah's cheery voice rang out over the line.

"I'm so glad he did. Have your kids left for school yet?" I asked her, chewing on my thumbnail.

"Um... yeah, they just left. Is everything okay Alice?" I could hear the worry in Sarah's voice and I felt a pang of guilt. I hated that they were all still so worried about me. I had been fine for years.

"Yea, it's just-"

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you, Alice?" She said, her voice going up an octave.

"Sarah!" I shouted, stopping her. I took a deep breath and said, "I know that. I'm fine. This isn't about me."

"Then what?" She asked, confused.

"It's about them. The Covenant." I said finally.

She was quite for a moment, and then said, "Our kids."

I sighed, before saying, "It's just... well, I remember that we had our fair share of issues, but I don't remember us ever being so..."

"Broken." Sarah finished my sentence for me. I could tell now that I wasn't the only one who had noticed how fragmented our children had become from one another... and that there was a serious storm brewing on the horizon.

"When did they go from being so bonded together, to hating one another?" I asked her.

"I don't know Alice. I feel like it happened right around the time they started keeping secrets from us." She said, and she was right. Ever since they got their first taste of the power, things had started changing.

I let out a heavy breath and then said, "Our children are so caught up in feuding against one another, that I'm beginning to wonder if they will ever be able to stand together ever again. And I just can't fight the feeling that there is some serious trouble ahead that they are going to need to stand together against in order to survive."

**Eve POV**

As soon as I entered the auditorium, I spotted Danny Simms, and made a bee-line for him. Danny was really close with my brother, Will. When Danny's mom had died of their relationship had grown strained, while Danny and I had only grown closer. That was something Will really didn't like, but to keep from losing his best friend, he grit his teeth and pretended not to notice.

Danny looked a lot like his mom in some ways, and a lot like his dad in others. He had extremely dark hair, just like his mother had, ivory skin, and hazel eyes. But he was tall and had been lanky (until he grew into himself and joined the Swim Team) like his dad had, and his features were just like his father's too. He had the best qualities of both parents in my opinion.

I plopped down in the seat next to him, my golden curls bouncing as I did. He was so much taller than me, even when we were sitting down, it was ridiculous. It wasn't just that I was petite, though. Danny was 17, turning 18 within the next couple of weeks, and I was 15 going on 16.

As much as I tried to, I was unable to hide the frown on my face. I could tell that Danny knew my frown had nothing to do with this crappy weekly assembly. He smirked, opening his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, glaring at him with my honey-colored eyes. "Don't start, Danny."

"I didn't say anything." He replied, his knowing smirk still plastered on his face. I just rolled my eyes at him. "What has put you in such lovely mood this morning?"

"What do you think?" I started with a sigh, and then stopped. "Oh that's right, you weren't at _Nicky's_ last night." I said, watching as Danny shrugged it off. We both knew it was my way of letting him know that I was not happy with him for leaving me alone to deal with the insanity of our fellow members of the Covenant, like he had been doing so often lately. "Well, long story short, Bobby, Meredith and Jay were up to their usual antics. They were drinking and Jay used. Will was furious. He once again tried to _assert his dominance_ over Jay. Then he lecture all of them this morning."

"Well I guess that would explain why the twins seem extra hostile this morning." Danny noted, and he was right.

They were sitting a row over from us. Jay was acting unfazed, as usual. His clothes were not regulation; his collar was popped, he had on no tie and no belt, and his hair was messy. He had his hands behind his head while he stared at a girl named Liza's ass as she bent over, showing her thong to anyone who was sitting behind her. Underneath the surface, though, you could tell that there was a dark anger brewing inside him. It was in his eyes.

Meredith sat beside Jay with her feet propped up in his lap. She was not as good at keeping her emotions hidden, or even under control for that matter. She had bitchface on hardcore as she twirled her hair and popped her gum. Her skirt was, as usual, slightly too short, and her blouse had one too many buttons unbuttoned.

It was then that Bobby walked up to them, his arm hooked around my older sister, and his girlfriend, Whitney. Bobby was tall, lean and muscular, just like so many others on the Swim Team were. His tie was missing, but other than that, his outfit was regulation. Bobby had short light brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes, that were currently flashing with anger. My sister's icy blue eyes were full of worry, as she messed with her wavy, white-blonde hair. Her porcelain skin looked whiter than usual. She was clearly nervously obsessing. Her uniform was completely regulation, of course. Whitney seemed like she was trying to reason with Bobby, make him less angry, but it didn't look like it was working. Bobby pulled Whitney towards Jay and Meredith. Jay and Bobby shared a look that I didn't quite understand as Whitney took the seat next to Meredith, and then Bobby sat beside her.

"What's up with your brother?" Zoe asked Clarie as they approached us, breaking me out of my thoughts. Zoe and Clarie had come with Bobby. Zoe sat next to me and Clarie sat next to her. They were cousins, and they both had the same caramel-colored skin and had similar features, but that is where their similarities stopped. Claire had green eyes and straight dark hair. Zoe had shoulder-length, curly light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Zoe had not been there last night to witness yet another showdown between Jay and Will. Clarie had only been there shortly, Bobby (who was her half-brother) had dragged her there only to result in her leaving before any real shit went down after she had gotten into a huge blow-out fight with Jay.

Clarie shrugged as she watched her half-brother. "I don't know. Bobby doesn't tell me everything. My guess is that he's just being moody."

"Will laid into them because they got drunk last night and Jay used." Danny leaned over me to tell Clarie. My hear beat fast at his close proximity. I looked anywhere but at him, not sure why that was. Clarie made a face when Danny mentioned Jay. It was no secret that Jay and Clarie did not get along.

Jay saw Clarie looking at him and smirked, winking at her. Clarie grimaced, but ignored him, even when he blew her a kiss purposefully to try and get a rise out of her. She muttered darkly under her breath, and Jay just rolled his eyes, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Speaking of Will," Danny said suddenly, "Where is he?" He asked, looking at me as he leaned back in his seat.

"He was waiting for Spencer." I said, just as Will and Spencer walked in. Spencer was his human girlfriend. She was an obsessive-compulsive perfectionist and Grade-A goody-two-shoes. But for some reason, she and Will worked. Maybe all that over-controlling craziness they each had cancelled each other out or something. Spencer looked perfect, her brown hair falling in waves. Her warm brown eyes, which were sharp usually, were on Will. That was the only time her expression softened.

Will saw Jay about to light up a cigarette and pulled Spencer after him. He walked right up to Jay, yanking the cigarette out of his hands.

Jay jumped up, Meredith's feet falling from his lap with a _thunk._ Both Bobby and Danny visibly tensed. Something about the first born son thing still bound them closer than it bound the rest of us- Danny told me once that it was something he could never explain, but it's like they were connected in their minds, bodies, and souls.

They were close enough that we could hear their words. "Who do you think you are, Will? My father?" Jay spat at him.

Will wore an expression that said he was really going to give it to Jay this time. But he happened to glance at Whitney for a moment, who shot him a warning look, shaking her head at him.

Instead of doing or saying whatever he had been planning, Will just said stiffly, "No smoking on school grounds." Then he pushed past Jay. Spencer followed, shooting a condescending look at Meredith as she passed. Meredith just gave her a smile that looked like she was baring her teeth in response. After they passed, Meredith said an un-ladylike word that rhymed with runt that earned her a smack on the arm from Whitney.

Jay watched Will until he and Spencer had sat down behind Danny and I. He didn't sit until Meredith yanked on his sleeve, wanting her footrest back. Even as he sat, though, I could tell this was far from over. But I had a feeling that something even worse was on the horizon.


End file.
